<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mysterious you, secretitive me. together, we become a universe. by my_eternalsunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940079">mysterious you, secretitive me. together, we become a universe.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_eternalsunshine/pseuds/my_eternalsunshine'>my_eternalsunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Crushing, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Student Ten, Touch-Starved, johnten tingz, kind of???, librarian johnny, that's why it's teen rated, they swear, yeah weird, yuta is a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_eternalsunshine/pseuds/my_eternalsunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>his first thoughts immediately rushed to the strange encounter yesterday, still remembering the gentle pat on his shoulder, his jet black hair rustled from the night breeze, how he shifted his head upwards to smile at him… covering his tired face with hands, johnny sighed. he crushed on this guy like a stupid sixth-grader.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>johnny doesn't mind falling in love with a stranger. most of all when the moon makes him shine even prettier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mysterious you, secretitive me. together, we become a universe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i took a whole day to edit this story, i hope it pays off.</p>
<p>this is my very first johnten story on here and at the same time one of my earlier stories, which i originally wrote as a gift. i hope you enjoy it as much as i do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>university wasn’t something johnny missed. at all. he didn’t miss the impending deadlines, he didn’t miss the sweetish-sour smell of cheap energy drinks and he surely didn’t miss all the sleepless nights he spent studying on topics. when johnny left on his last day, his heart leaped a little. the end of a chapter, something new, like leaving behind a red sunset. after his graduation ceremony, his family crammed together at home to celebrate the success of their family members with a huge feast. johnny already expected the infamous questions from his aunts, uncles, grandparents, basically by all his family members: “what are you going to do now?” </p>
<p>what would a 24-year old law student do now? open up his own law firm? become a judge? johnny had studied law due to the low unemployment rate of students and the diverse possibilities to work as after. with his great success in highschool, he had thought law studies would help him discover his path. an intelligent boy, always searching to improve his highest of highs, but looking back? it made him even more confused. even more, his path seemed to turn even more dark after these five years. did he never question himself what he wanted to do? </p>
<p>to calm his family, he said he would be planning on opening up a law firm in the nearby city, which dissolved all uneasy questions, for now. johnny began to frown into his kimchi soup but quickly lightened up to his mom, asking him for validation in terms of her self-made soup. smiling, johnny reassured her and provingy shoved the spoon into his mouth. his answers were not only to calm his family, but he calmed himself, pacifying with thoughts of security. but johnny had no security. pretty dumb for a smart boy like him, huh? </p>
<p>later at at night, johnny laid in his childhood bed, his thoughts keeping him up. did he need more time? but he had been given so much time to think about his future plans. did these five years pass by like that? didn’t he learn something about his life in those five years? five years is a heck of a lot of time. did he just waste five years of precious time? spiraling further, his thoughts kept him up, johnny not even trying to fall asleep. his dry eyes glanced at the digital clock on his drawer. 2:04am. <br/>crap, he really needed more time. a year off, just like that, but was the benefit of resting worth it? wasn’t it just another year wasted? johnny had been studying for 18 years straight now, excluding seasonal holidays, not taking a gap year inbetween college, pulling through. johnny needed more time to think. but didn’t that exactly confirm his need for rest? rolling onto his back, johnny stared onto the wall, sighing. he really should try to get some rest, at least for now.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>luckily, johnny had made a few close friends at university. they were ready to help, which was exactly what he was about to ask them for. on the morning after the graduation ceremony, johnny opened skype on his laptop and video.called his best friends yuta, doyoung and taeyong. yuta answered from japan, taeyong and doyoung from soul, where they had celebrated their graduations along with their families as well. </p>
<p>“mornin johnny! are you enjoying getting fed proper food after all these years?” taeyong giggled from his domestic bedroom. </p>
<p>“hi johnny!” yuta smiled brightly. “did you sleep well?” </p>
<p>“i hope you got me out of bed for a good reason, buttwipe.” doyoung groaned, still in his pyjamas, speaking with messy hair and scratchy voice. </p>
<p>“yeah, johnny, what is bothering you?” johnny had texted them on a short term for a spontaneous skype call, under the pretext of light-hearted chatting.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“well, i’ve been thinking alot since we graduated, about what’s next for me, i mean.” johnny started to talk, nervously fidgeting with his fingers. “i need more time to focus, i thought about just resting for a year? a gap year, but like afterwards?”</p>
<p>“hmm, so you don’t want to be a lawyer?” taeyong proposed, leaning back on the headrest of his bed. </p>
<p>it gently hurt johnny’s weak point, regretting the wasted effort of studying. “honestly, i don’t know. i never had time to think about my future job, and stuff you would likely do as a former law student isn’t something i’d want to do.” </p>
<p>“but why did you study law in the first place?” yuta’s confusion about johnny’s decision almost made him upset. “didn’t you take all this effort for nothing?” </p>
<p>“that’s why i’m asking you guys for help.” johnny sighed. “of course, i could start working in a law firm right away, but that would make me even more sad!”</p>
<p>“calm it, guys.” taeyong called out. “i think we can all agree that none of us want johnny to be sad, don’t we? in my opinion, johnny should take all the time he needs to rest and discover what he wants to work for. just because all of us already know what to do, none of us are superior to him.” </p>
<p>taeyong, yuta and doyoung were all so-called “smart kids”, just like johnny. they had been but into a shared dorm room as innocent, young freshmen and had grown as best friends over these few years. embracing their similarities, respecting their differences. yuta had pursued a career as a teacher, while taeyong would start working at a high-ranked magazine and doyoung, who had studied business economics, would start working at the stock exchange market. </p>
<p>“i agree with tyong. you should get some rest and time to think, johnny.” doyoung raised his voice. “you really deserve it.” </p>
<p>“they’re right. sorry for being so straightforward, johnny.” yuta muttered. “i think taking a break would be a great opportunity for you to learn stuff about yourself, too.” </p>
<p>“it’s okay, yuta. thanks for being such great friends, really.” johnny smiled into the camera. </p>
<p>doyoung rolled his eyes and released a little “tch” over his cheesiness, but couldn't hide a genuine smile coming from his lips. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>and so it came that johnny stayed at home. he just rested. his mom understandingly took notice of his plans, joyful over her son now being at home, spending time with him on days outside of the regular holidays. this chosen life felt wonderful for johnny. sleeping in, big breakfasts, reading, going for swims at the lake, life moving a lot more slower than johnny thought it originally was. but he liked it. </p>
<p>“mom, should i get a part-time job?” one day, johnny randomly asked at the kitchen table. </p>
<p>his mom furrowed her eyebrows, quizzically scanning her son. “you want to? why don’t isn’t it a bit much for you?” </p>
<p>“I’m afraid of getting bored. maybe i could get some money out of it. just part-time, mom.” </p>
<p>johnny looked at his mom, almost looking for approval. even as an adult. “are you waiting for permission, my love? you’re an adult! sure you can apply for one.” </p>
<p>“i just asked for your opinion, mom.” his mother smiled and rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“here’s today’s newspaper. i’m pretty sure job advertisements are somewhere in there.” she handed him the newspaper. </p>
<p>“thanks, mom.” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>a part-time job at a library, taken by the smartest kid of the town, what a cliche. johnny had taken that job anyways, because yeah, maybe he enjoyed libraries? that wasn’t a smart kid thing? everyone enjoyed libraries? <br/>now he found himself being instructed by a smaller girl named sohee, who seemed to be in the same age group as him. she showed him the sections, the counter, the sorting system of the whole library, there were even little oriels where visitors of the library could rest to read their books. </p>
<p>“yeah, i think that’s all you gotta know.” <br/>sohee had shown johnny around the library and explained him his job, which felt a bit embarrassing to johnny, being instructed like a teenager on his first day on duty. on the other hand, it had to be done. </p>
<p>“usually, your job is it to check out books at that counter,” she pointed to a desk on the other side, “but due to the start of the quartal, we have some new books to sort into the shelves. should i help you or can you do this by yourself?” </p>
<p>“i can do this by myself.” johnny smiled.</p>
<p>“great! let’s begin.” she showed him a trolley filled with brand new books. “these ones have to go to the ‘geography’ section, over there.” she pointed to an isle to the left of the hall. johnny nodded, making his way. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>the workday passed away quickly, calm and almost unnoticed. johnny released a small yawn before lifting his wrist to glance at the watch he wore. his shift was about to end. </p>
<p>“johnny, can you do me a quick favour?” sohee appeared behind johnny, holding a heavy keychain in her palms. “could you take over the locking of the library in like, ten minutes? would be very, very kind of you.” </p>
<p>“uh, sure. only the main entrances, right?” </p>
<p>“right. here’s the keys.” </p>
<p>johnny received said chain, which felt as heavy as it looked. </p>
<p>“this is the one for the big main entrance at the front, this for the east wing, and this one for the west wing.” sohee showed him the single keys, while he tried to memorize the usages of the tools. “and lastly, this small key is for the door in the second story. you have to walk a bit to reach it, i hope that’s okay for you.” </p>
<p>johnny clumsily smiled, like the big himbo he was. “don’t worry, i’ll make it somehow. should i just return the key to you tomorrow?” </p>
<p>“yep. thanks a lot, johnny.” </p>
<p>ten minutes later johnny turned the keys in the large, wooden doors of the library. the size of the building seemed fairly large in comparison to the rather small city. johnny enjoyed it though, the moon being the only thing illuminating the halls through the large windows. <br/>now, where was this door sohee told him to lock? </p>
<p>“okay, now turn left, turn right, straight down the hall?” johnny talk-whispered to himself. “crap. where is this goddamn door?” </p>
<p>“you have to go to the other side of the second floor. it’s there.” </p>
<p>johnny screamed. he tripped over his feet, fell on his back and stared up to another person. it took a few seconds to focus on the figure in front of him. </p>
<p>“shit, i scared the fuck out of you, didn’t i?” giggling, the person offered him a hand. johnny, mostly still terrified, slowly reached out his hand to the man. plain white t-shirt, black pants, oxford loafers. round, simple glasses sitting on his pointy nose, and, as johnny stood on his feet properly, a small frame. </p>
<p>“i thought i would die. what on earth are you doing in here? who are you?” </p>
<p>“my name’s ten, and i’m studying here.” in opposite to johnny, he acted calm and almost too cheeky for johnny to handle. “could ask you the same question though.” </p>
<p>“well, my name is johnny, and i’m supposed to lock the library up, so you’d better get going.” his temper still seemed strained from the scare this guy chased out of him. he tried to put him into his place as an employee, but instead, he just giggled, smiled at him, looked him into the eyes while suppressing a smile. this felt like a public humiliation to johnny, who had to noticeably blush. he tried to keep his cool. “sorry, ‘ten’, but you gotta leave. i’m locking up the library and if you don’t want to be locked up all evening, you should go home now.” </p>
<p>ten smiled again, raising his eyebrows. “wouldn’t sound so bad after all. well anyways, ‘johnny’, please let me pick up my notes.” he threw one last glance on him before turning around and started strolling down the hallway. </p>
<p>“wait a minute. can i be sure you’re not staying here?” johnny threw after him. he stopped and turned back to him. crap. johnny had met this guy five minutes ago and already felt like a burning sparkler when he looked at him. </p>
<p>“well, why don’t you join me out then?” he suggested. “this door you’re searching for is in the same direction too, by the way.” </p>
<p>johnny quickly picked up the keys, which were still splayed on the floor, like the abandoned toy of a four-year old, and awkwardly picked up with ten. </p>
<p>“you’re new here, aren’t you?” curiously, now ten looked up to johnny, his big, dark eyes reflecting the dim moonlight. </p>
<p>“w-well, this was my first day, after all.” johnny answered, loudly fidgeting with the keys in his hands. “I have a part-time job here. mondays to fridays, afternoons to evenings.” </p>
<p>“aw, that’s so cool!” ten expressed. “i wish i had the time for a part-time job, but i’m a college senior, guess you can image what i’m gonna live through this year.” one massive eye-roll later, ten had chased chuckle out of johnny. </p>
<p>“what do you major in, ten?” johnny asked, still to shy to build up proper eye contact, half-staring at the ground. </p>
<p>“oh, i study astronomy. sounds very cool, and it is, but you gotta be good at physics for it. thank god i am.” </p>
<p>and he studied astronomy. johnny pressed his lips together. as much as he felt the urge to be angry at him, he couldn’t. ten could simply knock him out with his smile, just like that. <br/>the boy didn’t even deny he had fallen hardly for ten. </p>
<p>“so. here we are. let me just pack my bag, i’ll be out then.” while sorting his cluttered notes and placing pens and highlighters into a case, ten pointed to a very inconspicuous door on the other side of the room. “there’s your door.” </p>
<p>“ah, thanks…” johnny muttered, quickly pacing towards the door and locking it. a bit specific, johnny thought to himself. and so hidden, did people ever pass through this door? abandoning his thoughts, he walked back up to ten. </p>
<p>“are you really waiting for me to escort you out?” johnny provokingly asked him.</p>
<p>“maybe i am, idiot.” ten shot back, lifting an eyebrow and competitively glaring at his opposite. “c’mon. let’s get eachother out of here, i have a nine am lecture tomorrow.” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>on the next morning, johnny awakened to the light fall sunrays, shining in between his gardines. squeezing his eyes shut, he took a few moments to properly wake up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. </p>
<p>ten. </p>
<p>his first thoughts immediately rushed to the strange encounter yesterday, still remembering the gentle pat on his shoulder, his jet black hair rustled from the night breeze, how he shifted his head upwards to smile at him… covering his tired face with hands, johnny sighed. he crushed on this guy like a stupid sixth-grader. </p>
<p>following the day, johnny’s first two tasks were one, returning the keychain back to sohee (“thank you so much again! i hope that door wasn’t too hard to find.”) and two, looking out if ten already studied at the same place. unfortunately, no one sat at one of the wooden desks, specially placed next to the lexicon aisles, this place was very popular with students. not today, though. with a promise to return here in the evening, johnny got to work. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“and i thought i creeped you out last night.” </p>
<p>on his shift, johnny had now offered his colleague to take care of the doors at the end of the day. of course, out of pure generosity and because sohee deserved a bit of discharge at the end of each day. after all, said girl worked full-time over here and lived on the outskirts, so a friendly nudge from johnny would make her shifts shorter and mood brighter, right? </p>
<p>“right back at you.” johnny responded to ten, who glanced over his chic tablet, hiding a mischievous grin. “i wanted to lock up now, but...maybe we could, i don’t know… chat for a bit before we leave?” </p>
<p>help, he sounded like an outright creep. he wanted to build a friendship and not announce his next stalking victim. but gladly, ten didn’t even think twice before patting the empty space on the rather<br/>uncomfortable bench next to him. <br/>they chatted for only a few spare minutes they both had, ten had to go to bed for another early class in the morning and johnny simply had a hard workday, oh, but how he thrived from these few minutes felt like pure serotonin to the nerves. when he waved his quiet goodbye to ten, skipping into the dark distance, johnny couldn’t hide a grin on his face that could outshine the literal sun, skipping home on swift feet, in addition trying his best to not wake up his parents in cause of the feeling of wanting to jump up to the sky. <br/>goddamn, johnny had fallen in love. </p>
<p>the following week went about somewhat like the other days before. johnny woke up, spent his day at home, heading to the library after work, doing his shift and finally, like the reward of a hard day, chatting with ten. in the course of a week, johnny managed to grow fond of a stranger that scared him at work. johnny did not regret it though. </p>
<p>on friday night, johnny decided to make his first move. ten hadn’t as much to do as usual and johnny decided they could occupy the empty library for a few hours, to chat. at his prefer, all night long, but he didn’t know how ten felt about that. </p>
<p>“hey nerd.” johnny took up yet another conversation. it had gotten late and they had been laughing and talking, even snacking on some spare rice crackers ten always carried in his backpack. </p>
<p>“are you talking about yourself, you dick?” ten threw back. “what is it?” </p>
<p>“was wondering if we, you know, meet out somewhere else except this library.” muttering, johnny leaned back on the bench.  “for coffee or tea or whatever.”  </p>
<p>although this sounds more like an invitation to a date night rather than a casual meetup. </p>
<p>“sure, why not?” ten pressed his lips together to not reveal the huge smile that would hav otherwise formed on his fine lips. “i’m sadly occupied with studying this weekend, is next weekend fine for you too?” </p>
<p>closing his eyes in gladness, johnny released a very quiet exhale. “sounds great.” </p>
<p>“by the way, you never told me what you did before this small worker job.” ten asked while digging into another rice cracker. “you’re not a student, right?” </p>
<p>“heh, that’s actually a funny story.” johnny grinned bittersweetly, straightening, now looking at ten who had conveniently borrowed his jacket. how cute. “i was a student, yes. studied law, by the way. i should be an employee by now, but i don’t feel ready to enter, you know, ‘real work life’. to be honest, i’m a little scared too. so i decided to take a year off to unwind from college. then i decided to get myself a part-time job, ended up over here, and now i’m stuck with you.” </p>
<p>“that’s so brave of you, johnny.” ten answered unusually pensive towards him. “to just take a year off, like that, not worrying about falling behind, just…” he watched johnny with admiration in his eyes. “i’d never have the guts to do something like that.” </p>
<p>“oh, i thought alot about that, believe me, ten.” johnny responded, grabbing for a cracker as well. “i’ve never spent my time as a college student to even think about my future. i’m still insecure about running away from my responsibilities, but i’m pretty sure i chose the right direction.” </p>
<p>“i’m so impressed. like, i’m like pretty sure where i’ll work after college, but doing what you did sounds so, almost healing.” lighting up in amazement, ten continued to ramble about all the thoughts coming to his mind. “like, a college gap year is simply the same but after? just to rest, continue your passions, get some healthy sleep… woah.” </p>
<p>in some ways, ten still let his youth shine through his actions.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“johnny, do you believe in soulmates?” </p>
<p>on the next tuesday night, out of the blue, not looking up from his textbook, chittaphon threw a question into the room. johnny released a soft hum, interrupting his private thought train.  </p>
<p>“soulmates? you mean like, with a special connection and stuff?” johnny had never thought about ethical topics like that. </p>
<p>“mhmm. i kinda believe in soulmates. i don’t know what it’s like to have one, but god, it must be such a good feeling, you know? loving must feel amazing. being together, sharing a special bond, yeah.” chittaphon dreamily looked at johnny. </p>
<p>“i’ve never thought much of soulmates, but having someone like that must be the best. i like the way you think.” but then, the corners of johnny’s swung lips dropped. <br/>“i never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before. having a soulmate would really heal my psyche right now. would be very sweet.” </p>
<p>chittaphon noticed his sudden shift in tone and patted his broad shoulder, wanting to provide a piece of comfort. <br/>“johnny, love is just an abstract concept you believe in, probably because all people around you already experienced love from a stranger. and that’s okay. everyone functions at their own pace, everyone finds their soulmate at a different point in time.” chittaphon flashed a bright smile at johnny, scooping his arm over johnny’s shoulders, even though he only reached his nape due to the size difference. “don’t worry, i bet your soulmate waits right around the corner.” </p>
<p>johnny grinned. maybe his soulmate had already appeared right in front of his eyes. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>the moon had once reached its peak again, presently spreading its gleaming light when the two of them decided to go separate ways. neither of them had realized that it had gotten late, too immersed in their studies and conversations. chittaphon was pleased by the realization the two of them had developed such a strong bond over the past week. johnny, on the other hand, was worried about how the younger would find his way home.</p>
<p>“hey chittaphon, should i take you home?” johnny asked while they exited the dark library. </p>
<p>chittaphon’s eyebrows furrowed as he perplexedly looked up to johnny. “do you really think i need protection?” his cheeks flushed at the thought of johnny caring so deeply for him that he had developed a protective instinct. </p>
<p>“i know it’s a nice offer from you and i really appreciate it, but i’m not 9 years old anymore and know how to care for myself.” comforting, he rubbed johnny’s broad shoulder. “also, you have to get to your dorm as well. we don’t want you to be tired, now don’t we?” </p>
<p>“well, okay.” mouthing it like something sad, johnny slouched his back and lifted his hand. “bye, chittaphon. get home safe.” </p>
<p>carrying a sad smile, chittaphon gave johnny a high five, too soft to be called a high-five. hesitantly, their hands brushed together, just to almost melt into each other, big to small, not connecting and disappearing into their belonging pockets of jeans or jackets. <br/>“goodbye, johnny. don’t worry, i’ll text you. we’ll meet soon.”</p>
<p>after they said their separate goodbyes, johnny thought about his crush on ten. it only had grown more over the days and he had even achieved his phone number, texting back and forth. it felt great, a great friendship. but, of course, johnny felt different. exhaling sadly, johnny scuffed under the sharp, white light of the street lamps. a confession seemed to sudden, he would definitely ruin this young friendship. deciding on sleeping over his thoughts, johnny quietly entered his house.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>and chittaphon didn’t break his promise.</p>
<p>exactly three days later, on a cloudy friday afternoon, they would meet at a quaint, local coffee shop. just a cute date, nothing study or work related, which made johnny’s heart beat even faster in advance, strolling through the busy afternoon streets of his hometown. it felt like skipping on clouds.  excitement resurfaced as he entered the shop and the warm smell of espresso and pastries entered his nose. since he was early, he had the chance to pick a table, furthermore the cafe was fairly empty, just some students and office workers on the rush. perfect for a date. smiling to himself, johnny almost tempted himself to descend into a daydream where ten and him were dating. going on coffee dates regularly, sharing a bed, cuddling and chatting until the sun came up, but getting caught slipping by his crush seemed a little embarrassing right now. <br/>he arrived at 4pm sharp, entering the small coffee shop looking like a whole supermodel. even though he just wore a simple white turtleneck sweater, dress pants, a beige coat and on top of that his signature round glasses, somehow he managed to look like he just jumped out of a fashion magazine. spotting johnny, smiling, he jogged towards the table. </p>
<p>“i’ve been expecting to lose korea’s next top model to you, but shit, you look really good. i’m so underdressed.” </p>
<p>chuckling, ten lowered himself down on the seat opposite of johnny. “you aren’t. i am clearly too extra for this coffee shop, the barista must think i’m dumb as hell for wearing white to a coffee shop.” he looked down on johnny’s slender body. </p>
<p>what the heck, is he checking me out right now?</p>
<p>“your fit is so casual, pretty comfy. more appropriate for a coffee date. i like your hoodie!” </p>
<p>“o-oh, this hoodie? actually, i always wear this to sleep. don’t worry, i put it in the washing machine beforehand.” </p>
<p>humming, ten flipped through the offer of hot beverages and drinks, and johnny was afraid an awkward silence would build up. luckily, a waitress approached to take their order and he lost some awkward tension.</p>
<p>“hi! what would you like to order?”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“hey, can i walk you home today?” </p>
<p>the date had been nothing but euphoric, not only for johnny, but for both of them. hearing ten talking outside fo the library, about his hobbies like digital art and drawing, his favourite food or, to be honest, simply anything was enough to fill johnny’s heart with admiration and love. on the other hand, watching johnny enthusiastically listening to anything he spoke about made him almost lose his confident exterior. almost. still, ten was pretty sure he had developed feelings for the college student. sadly, time cut their conversations short, or at least short in their conditions, so far that they appeared to be the last two customers of the shop and a employee asking them to leave. </p>
<p>now he slid his coat over his shoulders, a little twinkle appearing in his eyes after johnny asked him. scratching the back of his head, avoiding eye contact and a slight shade of pink glistening his cheeks, he looked like a middle schooler asking this his first crush. </p>
<p>what a cutie. </p>
<p>“sure, why not?” ten responded. </p>
<p>johnny’s eyes teared open with surprise.  “really? that’s great, let’s go!” a big smile spread over his face, as he threw over his jacket and joined him outside.</p>
<p>“now, where is that fuckass dorm you always rant about?” </p>
<p>“john! language!” ten jokingly scolded him for his mature vocabulary while aware his swearing seemed a little unhinged as well. “i’m gonna show you the way.” </p>
<p>and just like that, he grabbed his hand and started to guide him. </p>
<p>sure, their hands weren’t intertwined. but the butterflies in johnny’s stomach were surely having a breakdown right now, at the way ten’s smaller hand grabbed his so naturally, and how his gentle pull guided him through the lit suburbs of this town. like an early autumn’s dream, like a song by an indie artist published for october.  </p>
<p>not long after, they had reached ten’s infamous dorm. the mood shined brightly down on the small complex, a few dim streetlights and them. “well, i guess, that’s it.” johnny murmured, looking down on ten. </p>
<p>“yeah. make sure to text me when you’re home, okay?” the smaller asked. </p>
<p>johnny grinned. “sure thing. then..uhm...goodnight ten.” </p>
<p>chittaphon placed his hand on johnny’s shoulder, tiptoed and pressed a small, tender kiss onto his cheek. “sleep well, big boy.” </p>
<p>with those words, chittaphon quickly entered the door, leaving a steaming red johnny outside.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“okay, so you went to his house and brought him home.” </p>
<p>“yes. and when we said goodbye to each other, he kissed me on the cheek.” after he had brought ten home, johnny rushed back to his home, almost waking up his parents and the entire surrounding neighborhood by suppressing an elsewise enormous scream he would have released by accidentally bumping his toe into the kitchen counter. now, he had tried to dial one of his friends and with yuta being the only one to answer after midnight, he had learned about johnny’s crush, said relocating outside, careful not to provoke the same mistake again. he still flushed deep red in thought of his soft lips on his hot cheek. </p>
<p>eyes widening, yuta gasped through his cellphone. “without any hesitation?”  </p>
<p>“not even a bit.” </p>
<p>“and you didn’t even confess??” all of this seemed so confusing to yuta. johnny never acted shy, or didn’t he notice the signs this boy sended to him? “johnny, from all you told me about this ten guy, i think you like him, and he, obviously, likes you too. what are you waiting for? just confess to him!” </p>
<p>johnny sighed. “i should, right? i’m still scared i won’t be able to commit enough to the relationship. it’s still so new for me.” he released a pitiful noise which yuta replied, loud and clearly.</p>
<p>“oh, johnny. poor, love-sick you.” <br/>yuta rarely revealed this side of himself. normally, he was known as the moodmaker of the group, acting cute, telling jokes and being babied by taeyong. never was he all to serious about stuff, laughing and poking cheeks when things got too serious, preserving a peachy atmosphere in the dorm. <br/>but in this case, yuta had to unwrap his happy exterior, didn’t feel like silliness could help johnny in this situation. “johnny, you are blocking your own way here. you are placing yourself in between your happiness and yourself.” </p>
<p>pacing around his garden on unsteady feet, johnny ruffled his hair. “you mean i am the problem?” </p>
<p>“yes and no.”, yuta explained. “firstly, you are never the problem. but secondly, you are just too hesitant. don’t overthink things too much, try your best and don’t hesitate to do things which won’t work out perfectly. in the end, you’re going to learn something for life. i thought the same when you told us about your future plans. if you think it’s the right thing, just do it!” he light-heartedly giggled, so genuine that it felt like he stood in front of johnny. “your insecurities are totally unjustified. you’re a great person and an even greater friend. this ten must really like you. ” </p>
<p>quietly laughing back at yuta, johnny didn’t really expect to learn a life lesson from a normally giggly person. “thank you, yuta. seriously, you helped me alot. i just didn’t expect you to be so serious.” </p>
<p>huffing, yuta seemed to be stirring something in the background, the sound of metal chopsticks being heard. “i'm just showing support towards you. it’s not like i’ll stop making dumb jokes or annoying doyoung.” he paused his monolouge with the sound of him chewing, shortly after a choking sound.  “thank you johnny, for helping me discover cold spicy ramen is the most sickening thing ever created.” </p>
<p>johnny had to snicker. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>johnny at 6:58<br/>gm shit &lt;3<br/>ten at 6:59<br/>how dare you <br/>goodmorning trash &lt;3 <br/>johnny at 6:59<br/>same place, same time as always? i could bring some snacks to feed your tiny ass<br/>ten at 6:59<br/>i’m not even small you buttwipe<br/>of course i’m in!!<br/>gotta study some japanese vocab ಥωಥ<br/>johnny at 7:00<br/>believe me you are small as heck<br/>ten at 7:00 <br/>shut up nerd</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>studying in the library, once again after hours, on those same uncomfortable benches. by now, ten started to simply bring a blanket to sit on the ground while chatting and revising, even that felt comfier. it almost felt like a deja-vu everytime johnny and ten met after johnny’s work hours. they already grinned at each other when johnny approached to ‘lock the doors’. <br/>right now, said boy immersed in advanced japanese vocabulary. it worked out to be one of ten’s hobbies, for which he had decided to practice it on this night, surrounded by cold convenience store food johnny picked up.  out of boredom, he peeked over chittaphon’s shoulder, curious of what he studied. </p>
<p>“ai ju, huh? cool vocabulary you’re studying over there.” nagging, johnny grinned, now resting on said shoulder. </p>
<p>chittaphon huffed. “love language is a very important topic, at least for me.” he bonked his head against johnny’s, forcing him to release a small ‘ouch!’.  <br/>“i want to impress my future japanese lover, after all.” </p>
<p>rubbing his temple, johnny backed off. <br/>“so, a japanese expert we've got over here?” teasingly, he read himself into his notes. </p>
<p>“what does this word mean?” asking straightforwardly, he pointed on a word. </p>
<p>“easy. love.” </p>
<p>“oh, this one, what’s this?” </p>
<p>“togetherness.” </p>
<p>their game continued for a while, in which both parties seemed to enjoy it a tad bit too much, provoking words being thrown around.</p>
<p>“okay. this one’s a sentence, right?” </p>
<p>“what a genius.” </p>
<p>“shut up, what does it say?” </p>
<p>ten looked at the sentence, then back up to johnny, connecting their eyes directly. “do you want to kiss me?” </p>
<p>“oh.” johnny fell silent. his flushed red face was not to hide from ten now.</p>
<p>“johnny, do you want to kiss me?”  </p>
<p>“y-yeah. that would be nice.” slowly, too slow, almost teasingly, ten approached johnny. first, their hands intertwined. then, ten moved his body only mere inches from johnny, smirking at his face, him forced to break eye contact out of diffidence. </p>
<p>“oh, ten. stop. you’re making me blush.” johnny muttered. he still placed his free palm on the younger’s waist, gently searching for friction. </p>
<p>all johnny witnessed was a sweet chuckle against his face before he felt gentle lips being connected to his. <br/>at first, the kiss started gentle, shy, mostly johnny’s missing experience shining through his tall exterior. but his pent-up emotions quickly took overhand and he pushed forward, releasing a small sigh from his opposite. <br/>too soon, ten pulled away from him. </p>
<p>“i really didn’t know you were such a good kisser, johnny.” </p>
<p>illuminated by the pale moon, he opened his glistening eyes. staring directly at his opposite, a flustered, shy johnny, shifting his eyes from the younger and averting his gaze to the raw wooden floor. </p>
<p>"t-thanks, in fact it was my first kiss." he stuttered. "god, that's so embarrassing." </p>
<p>chuckling, ten slid his hand up to johnny's cheek, cupping it gently. </p>
<p>"what do you mean, embarrassing?" slowly, with deliberate pace, he started stroking his cheek. <br/>just a small sign of affection, which johnny wholeheartedly accepted by slowly diving into ten's touch. "is something wrong, baby?" </p>
<p>"no, it's just…" sighing, his eyes fluttered shut. <br/>"isn't it weird for you dating an 25-year old virgin?" </p>
<p>with gentle force, ten utilized his other hand, setting it on johnny's opposite cheek, tweaking his head down to look at his parter's face. </p>
<p>"oh dear, johnny.", he sighed. "i thought we went over this. there is nothing wrong with sharing your first kiss at 25. don't be embarrassed about it. believe me, nobody is judging you for it. " </p>
<p>leisurely, a bright smile spread over his fine, cat-like face. </p>
<p>"more of all, i'm even happier to show you love, showing you how to love like me so you can love like you. i'm glad i've met someone as smart, funny and in particular as cute as you. never would it feel weird to me. why would it even?" </p>
<p>ten softly pinched johnny's fair, pallid cheeks, where his dimples would normally sit. </p>
<p>"come on, pretty boy. show me your beautiful smile." </p>
<p>complying, johnny cracked a small, but genuine grin, just a tiny raise, still. <br/>coming from the corner of his heart.</p>
<p>"there we go.", ten whispered. </p>
<p>"baby, thank you so, so much. i really needed that."</p>
<p>"anytime, honey."</p>
<p>after leaving a mingy, small kiss on johnny's pouty lips, ten removed his hands from his now mellow cheeks, scanning the floor for his japanese vocabulary. </p>
<p>"i still have to study some japanese though."</p>
<p>"does that mean we can't cuddle?", johnny knowingly questioned, hiding his palms in the end of his draping hoodie, pulling up his long limbs and setting on his, huge, teary, button-brown puppy eyes. </p>
<p>"hell no.", ten smirked. "come over here, stinky."</p>
<p>johnny embraced ten into his arms, engulfing what seemed a tiny him into a large himself. still, johnny felt unsettle about where to place his hands on ten. </p>
<p>"like this? or maybe- just here, or-" </p>
<p>he was too scared. </p>
<p>"i'm sorry, i just never really did this before."</p>
<p>to johnny's easement, ten seemed to have one of the calmest tempers and set up with all of his complexities.</p>
<p>"oh, don't worry. i'll show you." </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>again, it had gotten way too late. midnight was right around the corner when the two lovebirds, more lost in each other than ten’s japanese vocabulary, realized they had to wake up early tomorrow. (johnny felt gloomy about being the one hindering ten to fulfill his hobby, but ten gave off no hard feelings. he was his boyfriend now, he could take off time whenever he wanted.) <br/>with chaotic agitation, johnny locked the library while ten quickly compiled his study materials. </p>
<p>this evening, ten walked johnny to his house, possessing a strong grip around his large palm. a sort of protection, from something he didn't know. he just felt calmer knowing he wouldn't have to face the dark, outer world alone. </p>
<p>they did not talk much during their walk, what wasn't a factor of disrupt at all. furthermore, they enjoyed their togetherness even more, holding hands under the glistening stars. </p>
<p>"promise me to go to sleep now, hear me, johnny?"<br/>ten looped his slender arms around johnny's neck, what, due to johnny's height, created itself as a little complicated. he didn't care. </p>
<p>"i will, don't worry."<br/>with a silent chuckle, johnny reddened at his protective behaviour. it was absolutely adorable. "but you get at least some good sleep as well."</p>
<p>"promise." whispering, ten sealed the promise with a long, cheesy kiss, moving against his lips, yet again tiptoeing, losing his hands inside the fluffy strands of johnny's hazel hair.<br/>"now go to sleep, sweetheart."</p>
<p>"you dumb moron, i’ll definetely won’t be sleeping well tonight." </p>
<p>just flashing a flirty smile, he pinched johnny's cheek as a goodbye. </p>
<p>"sweet dreams, baby."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading through this block of a fanfiction, i appreciate it a lot. </p>
<p>if you enjoyed this story, i'm always happy about feedback in form of kudos, comments or just a little message on my twitter @eternalsun_sh ! </p>
<p>thank you again for reading, it means lots to me. :)<br/>see you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>